The present invention relates to a stove, steam cooking and heating system wherein a quantity of water is permitted to flow to a collector, and wherein the collector is arranged in a suitable location such as adjacent to a heat source such as a fireplace, campfire, and the like, so that the water entering the collector is converted to steam and whereby this steam can then be used for any desired purpose, as for example the steam can be used for cooking foods, heating rooms or the like.